


pinned

by Marlene_bby



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Clothed Sex, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Play, Power bottom Mark, Praise Kink, Rimming, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 22:56:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21005528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marlene_bby/pseuds/Marlene_bby
Summary: Just because Mark looks so small next to Johnny it doesn't mean he can't be the one to tear his hyung apart bit by bit.





	pinned

**Author's Note:**

> Reposted from my twt.
> 
> I hope you like it, comments are appreciated.

The adrenaline is still running wild in their veins, leftover from the concert where they performed in front of hundreds of people. Where they could only play and pretend, but not really touch each other like they wanted to.

Johnny moans as Mark grinds their still covered crotches together, hands moving to touch Mark, but he can't reach him, wrists tied to the headboard as Mark straddles him.

'Please Mark' he whines and Mark grins.

'Already begging hyung? I didn't even start' 

Mark leans in to kiss Johnny, a bit too far on purpose so Johnny has to arch his neck up a bit to reach him and when their lips connect Mark forces a slow pace instead of the rough clashing of teeth they both desire.

Mark loves the power he held over Johnny.

When Johnny tries to take over, tongue forcing itself into Mark's mouth Mark is quick to bring a hand up to his throat, not squeezing it, just a warning. Johnny retracts immediately, letting Mark lead and Mark can't help but break the kiss to coo at him. 

'Such a good boy, aren't you hyung?' he praises. 'Do you think you could eat me out?' he asks not really waiting for an answer but lifting himself up to undress.

Johnny watches him with hungry eyes and Mark can't help his smirk.

'Do you really want it that bad?' he muses.

'Yes, please Mark' Johnny answers instantly this time. Mark discards his last piece of clothing, his boxers and wraps his hands around his cock to jerk it a few times. Johnny's gaze seems to be glued to where Mark's hand moves.

Mark chuckles.

'Don't drool over it' he mocks, but it doesn't bother Johnny, especially as Mark crawls back onto the bed and straddles his chest.

'Hurry' Johnny pleads, but Mark sushes him.

'I'm releasing your hands, but no touching unless you wanna stop, okay?' Mark asks and Johnny nods as an answer.

Mark makes quick job on the silk scarf they used and smiles for himself when Johnny just leaved his hands above his head. Johnny looks up at him with pleading eyes.

'Good boy. Now show me what your cute mouth can do' Mark moves upwards, strong, fleshy thighs framing Johnny's face, but he waits a few moments before he lowers his ass down, just to see Johnny's hands twitch in want to touch him, but keeping still because Mark told him so.

Johnny's tongue is sinful. Sinful in the best way as he laps at Marks hole, making sure it's wet and the muscle relaxed before he thrusts it inside and Mark moans, pushing himself down onto it.

'That's it hyung, so good' he praises fisting his cock tight at the base to hold back.

Johnny moans too and Mark is sure he is rock hard in his pants already, enjoying this as much as Mark himself. Mark starrs moving his hips in small circles, fucking himself on just Johnny's tongue enjoying the way Johnny's hands ball up into fists as he keeps his hand in place. It's really, really good, and Mark could come just from this, but he decides that is for an other day as he lifts up smirking as Johnny's lift his head up a bit to move after him.

'That's enough' Mark announces sitting back onto Johnny's hips. Johnny seems to be in a haze, his face is shiny with salvia as he looks at Mark with pleading eyes, hands still pinned above his head. He is still fully clothed, a stark contrast with Mark.

Mark fishes the lube from under the mattress and makes a show of pouring some onto his fingers, then reaching to his behind to push two digits into himself. He keeps eyecontact with Johnny all the way, moaning at the stretch. Johnny's eyes widen comically and he gasps a breath of air before speaking.

'Let me do it, please- Let me-Let me touch you, Mark' he pleads and he is tearing up a bit. 

Mark shakes his head no. As he scissors his fingers then adds a third. It's a stretch, because he is a bit too impatient, but it's good enough.

Johnny doesn't stop begging and Mark could reprimand him, but he enjoys how desperate he is so he let's him as long as he stays put.

The fourth finger burns badly, but Mark grits his teeth until it subsides. He would curse the fact that Johnny's dick is too big to take with only three, but that's actually the best thing when it comes to having sex with his hyung.

Johnny downright cries at this point, begs Mark to at least let him watch, but doesn't move an inch and Mark feels proud.

'Ssh, it's okay hyung, you've been so good, waiting for me' he coos as he pulls his fingers out. He leans down to kiss up Johnny's tears. 

'You kept still so good, I wanted to ride you baby,but I think you deserve an even better treat,don't you?' he asks kissing the older quickly then he rolls over onto the other side of the bed and lays on his back. 'C'mom big boy, fuck me like you mean it, huh? Make me feel good'

It only takes a heartbeat for Johnny to be on top of Mark, quickly unbuckling his belt and pushing down his pants and boxers just enough to free his dick and he doesn't waste time to go slow as he pushes in.

Mark cries out, it hurts, because Johnny is fucking big but there is enough lube to make it work. He hugs Johnny's neck, nails raking over Johnny's back as the older starts moving.

He thrusts hard and deep, punching the air out of Mark's lungs and Mark can feel in his tummy, so intense he imagines his abdonmen bulging from the size. It's rough and harsh but so, so good Mark whines and moans and kisses Johnny like this is his ladt chance to do so.

'So- Ah- So good hyung- So big' he praises. His prostate is constantly abused and the spikes of pleasure bring him to the edge quick. 'Bite me' he orders and Johnny delivers without hesitation when Mark offers his neck. He knows their manager will be angry about the marks, but he doesn't care, when he comes untouched as soon as Johnny's teeth sink into the soft skin of his neck. He cries out, almost shouts and clenches around Johnny's dick, but it doesn't stop the older from fucking him through his orgasm until Mark feels too sensitive and raw. Thankfully it takes him only some more minutes to cum, hips coming to a halt, flush with Mark's ass to fill the younger up.

Johnny collapses on top of Mark with a whine, but his weight is welcome as Mark hugs his back, still panting.

'Feels so good Johnny, you made me feel so good' Mark murmurs, gently caressing the older's head.

They calm down like that, Johnny pushing Mark into the bed, his dick still deep inside Mark and Mark thinks he could fall asleep like this, but they need to clean up and he needs to make sure Johnny is okay.

'You'll have to move big boy' he says gently. 'We need to shower, okay?' Johnny whines at that, nuzzling his face into Mark's neck and Mark sighs with an affectionate smile on his lips.

Why does this happen every time?

**Author's Note:**

> Find more on twt @Marlene__bby


End file.
